Talk:Sal Polaris
A Few Things Hi there. I was reading your article when a few things about the story jumped out at me. The first thing was Sal's eezo exposure. Biotics only occur when a fetus is exposed to eezo in utero. Basically him breathing in eezo at a later date would have no impact on him developing Biotic powers. Rather it was his mother that would have had to be exposed while she was pregnant. Secondly the idea that he manifested his biotic powers unwittingly to defend himself on the Citadel could not have happened. In order to use any significant degree of Biotic power a Biotic needs a Biotic Amp. Without one it would be near impossible to use his powers as a weapon, and since a Biotic Amp is surgically implanted it is doubtful that he would have one and not know about it. Finally the part about Sal being deployed to take out a Batarian criminal on Omega seems unlikely. C-Sec's authority lies within the Citadel and surrounding space. They do not enforce the law outside of the Citedel. Furthermore the Council has always been uneasy about potentially inciting the Terminus systems to war, and thus it is unlikely that a C-Sec officer would be deployed to deal with a criminal in the Terminus systems. He would have had to be acting without sanction. All of that aside I take it that you are not a native English speaker. While the aritlces is well written over all there are several places in which the grammar or word choice seems odd to a native english speaker such as myself. I suggest you have someone take a look at the article, and correct the mistakes. I would be willling to help with this if you would like. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Supahbadmarine But the Cannon made by the Devs of Mass Effect says that Shepard was born on April 11, 2154 but was exposed to Eezo in a secondary exposure in 2168 at 14 years old and Permanent Biotic inclination manifests if She/He is a Biotic, it's just many more people die of Cancer than develop Biotic powers. Source While it's true that most Humans to be able to use Biotic power in any offense manner they needs a Biotic Amp but some Biotics like Jack are powerful enough to be able to use their powers as a weapon without one even know they would be alot more powerful with one, all a Biotic Amp do is synchronize the nodules in their nervous system to boast the power of the Mass Effect fields. I got no idea how the Citadel Security Special Forces combats outside forces that threaten it's security so I can't say anything about it but someone who can is Dantanius, the guy who wrote article so I leave that one to Him. (JLH4AC (talk) 14:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) You make good points with regards to the later two subjects, but on the first I have a counbter poinnt. It has been stated that infants exposed to eezo in utero do not necessarily develope Biotic powers, or suffer ill effects and may end up perfectly normal. In these cases biotic powers can be developed later in life through a secondary eezo exposure. However the primary exposure in utero is required. My source.I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC)